Spilled Milk
by Nagi
Summary: A cute little fic .. Hatsuharu's POV. ^_^; Not much of a summary needed... please R&R... maybe I'll add more chapters. ^_^
1. Default Chapter

*Okay.. let's see... This is a Haru fic. It's in Haru's POV (something new for me. ^-^;). I'm quite aware that this may suck, but please bare with me! I don't own Furuba… or anything associated with it. ^_^;*  
  
Spilled Milk  
  
I couldn't believe this, I'd been stuck in a rather small room with a blabbering Shigure and a more than pissed of Kyo -- and the both of them had started quarreling over a cup of spilt milk. Literally. Sneering and silently cursing under my breath, I lowered myself into one of the four corners that made up the square room and wrapped my arms about myself. It never ceased to amaze me. The bickering between those two, I mean. It could be a perfectly wonderful day and those two could still find a reason to screw things up -- both by themselves and as a team.  
  
Kyo and Shigure didn't quarrel much, just the occasional bickering from the cat about how much of a pervert the dog was, and Shigure trying to back himself up and prove that he wasn't a pervert by actually… acting like a pervert. I never got him. I never got either of them, to be quite truthful and it was rather annoying when I went to bed only to think about how I never really learned anything new about the two people I lived with. And I only lived with them now because of Akito.  
  
The "god" had supposedly decided I'd be better off living with Shigure, Kyo, and Yuki… for one of those odd reasons of his that I never understand. Then again, the man could say one thing and mean a completely different thing. I'm known for getting confused and lost… Akito never failed to make me feel even more stupid by prying me from my little shell of quietness and confinement and forcing me to listen to and comprehend things that simply made no sense to me. I wonder if he does it just for the satisfaction of seeing the look of complete and utter loss in my eyes.  
  
Pulling myself away from my thoughts, I glanced at the two who had went from fighting to just completely ignoring each other. I mumbled, pushed myself to my feet and shuffled to the other side of the room before I began pacing back and forth as I eagerly awaited the arrival of Yuki. The only person who would step in between those two and actually burden himself with the short temper of the neko. I found myself growing rather impatient as the minutes passed -- minutes that seemed like hours… days… months… years. I almost wanted to pull my hair out.  
  
"You stupid COW!"  
  
I turned my head to glance at Kyo, a slender brow raising as he pointed an accusing finger at me. Curious, I crossed my arms over my chest and stopped pacing, tilting my head slightly to the side as I prepared to respond in that ever-so-soothing voice of mine. "…What?"  
  
"YOU were the one that made him trip and spill my milk!"  
  
"Oh. I see. How did I do that?"  
  
"YOU JUST DID!" the cat sneered before he made his way over to me -- stomping in all his might against the wood floor as he did so. He then proceeded to grab me by the collar of my shirt and drag me closer to him, until we were face-to-face and our gazes crossed.  
  
I blinked in confusement, allowing my arms to fall and rest at my sides as Kyo attempted to insult me and try to further prove his point… which, of course, I didn't get. 'You tripped him and he fell and grabbed onto the table which caused the table to shake which in turn caused my glass of milk to spill and THAT WAS THE LAST OF IT!!!' and 'You stupid cow!' happened to be the best things he could come up with.  
  
"You stupid, clumsy cow!"  
  
Then something inside snapped, and my eyes narrowed as both brows furrowed… A playful smirk made it's way across my lips as my right hand grabbed his groin, slender digits teasing the rough fabric and mingling with the zippers. I leaned in closer until my right cheek met his and I breathed ever-so-hotly against the flesh of his neck as I whispered, "I'd always be willing to get you more… If you're willing to pay the price, that is…" I tightened my grip as I finished the last few words and lowered my head , placing my lips against his skin as I nuzzled the side of his head.  
  
"N-n-NANI YO?!" I heard him exclaim before he tossed me aside, his cheeks red and crimson eyes wide as he placed his hands over his offended 'area' and twitch. "You're so perverse!"  
  
"You know you like it…" I chanted as I waved an index finger in the air, only to snake an arm around the entering Yuki's waist. "Aha, and so my prince has come to save me from the wrath of the fire-breathing baka neko…" Pouting as I looked the boy in the eyes, I felt a sudden stab to my heart as I noticed the rather calm and knowing expression on his face… He wasn't exactly a big fan… of this side of me.  
  
"As much as I enjoy your affection for me, I prefer it most when you aren't Black," Yuki stated as calmly as anyone ever could, violet eyes falling half shut as he pried himself from me. Another stab. I felt as if I'd been betrayed. And so I swallowed my guilt and the small pain in my heart and shook my head, a hand raising to brush snow white filaments from my face as I did so.  
  
"You know you like me like this."  
  
"Maybe he likes it in bed…" Shigure inquired and I was left raising a brow -- finding that I'd been lost somewhere… and I doubted I'd understand much of that no matter how many times I'd try to think it over. My gaze then fell on Yuki who stood motionless with his jaw dropped -- looking as if he was waiting to catch something in his mouth. But his face had also turned bright red.. And then Kyo… he'd gone cross-eyed and began scratching at the back of his head.  
  
"You like it, not I. We haven't even slept together… How dare you speak of such things."  
  
Oh. I got it now. Smirking, I slipped behind the silver-haired 'prince' and once again snaked my arms around him and pulled him close. "We can change that… tonight, if you'd like." A hand slid under the boys shirt as I spoke, fingers trailing along that soft skin… I became entranced…  
  
"You read my mind, exactly how I'd love to spend my night." Yuki responded sarcastically and I released my grip on him, allowing him to take a place near Shigure and the still fidgeting Kyo. Another stab to that heart of mine. I couldn't believe I'd been shot down like that. No matter, that look in his eyes suggested something he was keeping to himself… and suddenly… I found I was hungry.  
  
"Ah…" I started, tapping at my chin with an index finger as I began pacing again, "I'm so hungry…" And then there came three loud crashes which had been brought about by the others falling rather oddly to the floor for some odd reason. "…What?"  
  
*The end. ^_^ Short, cute… and… um… Haru-ish…? Oh well. O.o; I tried, didn't I? XD* 


	2. Of Quarrels and Bickering

*Okay… so this turned into a little more than a one-shot fic… Aha. It's so cool. Thanks to everyone who commented. I got more than I expected. O.o; Hah. Okiedays… I still don't own Furuba… so no one can sue me. D Ahahahahahahaha… On with the fic…*  
  
Of Quarrels and Bickering  
  
"Haru…" Yuki started as he straightened himself up and brushed himself off, "What would you like to eat?"  
  
I watched him, a look of confusement taking over my face as I pondered what I'd even consider eating. I heard Yuki wasn't the best at cooking… but if he was offering, who was I to turn down such a thing? I rubbed at my stomach and tilted my head to the side, further perplexed by the dull looks he happened to be giving me.  
  
"I don't know," I finally stated as my gaze fell to the floor, "whatever, I guess…" for some reason I was a little depressed… and I couldn't figure out why. A simple glance at Kyo confirmed what I'd thought to be true. I'd -- at some point or another -- gone into black mode… and then obviously switched back. I watched him glare at me, his face red as he repositioned his hands over his lower portion and turned his head to look away.  
  
"Why not just send him back where he came? I'm sure he could find some grass to eat on the way."  
  
"Don't be so rude, Kyo."  
  
"He grabbed me!"  
  
"You should have expected it! You idiot. It's not a big deal. Get over it and stop sulking."   
  
I was amazed by Yukis sudden interest in defending me… and so I watched the two bicker back and forth about me, Kyo spewing insults and Yuki working up defenses and throwing them right back. They bickered like lovers some times, it honestly amazed me… The way those two got along was something that didn't normally happen in a regular family… though for us… it was a completely different story.  
  
I turned on my heels and left the room, sliding the door shut after I'd done so in order to leave the two bickering ones and Shigure to their little games… or whatever they wanted to call it. "It doesn't make any sense to me," I whispered rather calmly to myself as I made my way outside, paying no mind to the abundance of crashes and screams that came from the room I'd previously left. "…Is it possible… that those two could be hiding feelings for each other?"  
  
Well, it couldn't be helped. If they did then I had nothing to do with it… and I had nothing I could do about it. I was used to unrequited love… I would get over Yuki… and that stupid cat. I'd left myself wondering, though, how I could like -- if not love -- two people at the same time… though my feelings for Yuki had outrun those for the red head. I wasn't sure I could fully comprehend the extent of a feeling as strong as love. I wasn't sure I understood the first thing about it… but one thing was for sure, I'd do anything for the both of them. Something I couldn't say when it came to most others.  
  
Yuki… well, he was the one that set me straight. The one who believed me when I told him the one thing I'd been needing to say for my entire life. He'd been there for me when I thought he wouldn't be. He took my hateful words… and took them for what they were worth. He didn't insult me back, he didn't even attempt to throw a nasty look in my direction… he simply asked me if I was stupid… and he knew I wasn't. He knew I needed to hear me declare that to myself. He knew I needed reassurance from both him and that frightened little boy within me.  
  
Kyo… I'm not sure myself how I developed any sort of feelings for him. We were taught various forms of martial arts together… we lived together. We spent our time together and enjoyed each others company. Somewhere along the line I suppose those friendly feelings towards him had grown a little stronger than what was needed. Than what should have been.  
  
I took a seat on the porch, allowing my legs to dangle off the side and my feet to brush on the soft ground as I looked up at the sky, unsure of what to think, say, or do… about anything that had gone on and about the thoughts in my head. Sighing, I lazily crossed my legs and found myself startled by a tap directed at my right shoulder. I turned my head. "Hmm?"  
  
"I… I'm sorry." Kyo spat. I could almost hear the anger in his voice, the anger indicating that he'd been forced into this position by loosing the fight that had taken place in the kitchen. But there was also a hint of true regret for doing whatever it was he'd done… I felt as if my heart had grown wings and prepared to fly away from the sheer and utter joy of having been apologized to for something as simple as insults.  
  
"I… know how you get. That stupid rat was right. I should have seen it coming…" I watched in disbelief as he took a seat beside me, the sides of our arms brushing as he leaned into me and I into him. I was prepared to listen to whatever else it was he had to say, and a glance down at the trembling fists in his lap only suggested that he did, in fact, have more to say.  
  
"He's always right. And he always wins… He's perfect, Haru. You know? Sometimes I feel he silently mocks me…" He grunted, "Ha, he must. He must hate me as much as he thinks I hate him."  
  
…Wait. I backtracked and thought about that again. Kyo didn't hate Yuki as much as he let on? One of my suspicions was correct… I wondered how many more were. Though Yuki had already stated to me a number of times that he didn't really hate Kyo all that much, the red head had always just annoyed him. I'd always wondered if they really lived the tale they played every day -- I wondered if the fighting and bickering had been done only to assure themselves that the other was nothing.. And didn't matter. The rat was always right and the cat was always wrong. That's the way it was and forever would be.  
  
He must have been exhausted by the fight, I took another glance at him only to find he'd fallen asleep against me. Sighing, I tilted my head back and closed my eyes. Why did everything have to be so complicated?  
  
"…Stupid cat. Is he sleeping?"  
  
I turned my head towards the familiar voice of Yuki.. Who had been gracious enough to take a seat on the opposite side of me. I gave a quick nod before glancing at his hands and then looking him over. He'd gotten a jacket and apparently some cash. Was he going somewhere? I blinked a few times before mentally smacking myself and hanging my head… I'd always found ways to turn the most simple of things into things that were the most complicated.  
  
He must have noticed the confused look on my face because he tilted his head to the side and offered a weak smile, "I'm going to pick up some milk… I figured I'd get some since we needed it… Besides, I don't want to hear Kyo bickering anymore. I got extra money so I could buy him his own…"  
  
"…Ah. I see. Want me to come? It is pretty late, isn't it?" I motioned up towards the quickly setting sun before eagerly turning back to Yuki and awaiting his response. I was surprised to see him nod and push himself to his feet only to walk over to Kyo, crouch, and scoop him up into his arms.  
  
"We can leave after we put him in bed. It's too cold even for him to be out all night… I doubt Shigure would pay much attention to him, anyway."  
  
I, all the more eager to help him with Kyo, led the way up the stairs and prepared the cats bed as I retreated back into my thoughts of the two. Yuki and Kyo… weren't as bad off as they thought. Kyo thought he was lonely… that he had no one he could turn to when he needed it most… and Yuki probably thought the same. Were they so oblivious to the fact that they were both the best thing the other had? They weren't rivals, nor were they on hateful terms. They simply misunderstood each other way too often to realize that they'd found best friends in each other.  
  
Rising to my feet after Yuki had placed the boy in his bed, I headed back downstairs and awaited the rat from out on the porch. He caught up quickly… and handed me a coat while insisting I put it on… And so I did and then we were off, walking side-by-side in silence down the path that would eventually lead us into town and to the store we were aiming for.  
  
A sigh broke the silence and I turned my head to glance at what seemed like a sulking Yuki. Concern immediately washed over my face. "What is it?" I asked as I gave a slight tug to his sleeve, "What's on your mind?"  
  
"It's nothing," he attempted to assure me… though it didn't work the slightest bit. I pressed on with another tug to his sleeve and finally grew satisfied when he stopped in his tracks and turned to face me. "It's just… half the time I don't know what to think about anything. About Honda-san, about Akito, …about Kyo. I just don't know. I think I know everything about what's going on… but do I really know? Does Honda-san really act so unselfish and happy because she's truly and honestly that way? Is Akito so set in his ways that he believes with all his heart that he's doing the right thing by treating us the way he does? Does Kyo really hate me…?"  
  
All these questions were confusing me… My mind couldn't handle them. I hung my head and shoved my hands in the coat pockets as I started walking again, Yuki following close behind. "A mystery…" I whispered, unsure of anything else to say. I wasn't sure Yuki had heard me until he tugged on one of my sleeves and whispered something to the affect of "That's what you always say, Haru." I sighed. Maybe he was right…  
  
"How much longer to the store?" I asked as I swung one of my arms around his, attempting to lighten the mood by leaning into him and offering a small and confused little smile. He was pleased, I could tell by the look on his face. "Not too long," he responded, sporting his own cheery little smile as our fingers interlaced.  
  
"Not too long at all…"  
  
*Woo… I don't know whether I want this to be HaruxYuki, HaruxKyo, or HaruxYukixKyo.. O.o; Oh, the confusement… Please comment!* 


End file.
